the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:LlamaSpearsTimberlake/Sweet Summer Nights - Chapter Five
Ben Locke's POV I held Valerie's hand as we walked down the beach, "So, What made you take me to the beach?" Valerie asked, "Eh, I just wanted to spend time with you." Ben smiled, that's when a familar face walked up to the two. Ben froze and Valerie looked at Ben, "What?" "Uh...." We should get out of here..." Ben turned around and dragged Valerie with him. ---- Josh walked up the steps to Victoria's beach house, "So, this is where she is." Josh mumbled as he rings the doorbell. "I'll get it!" Jessica runs to the door in her bikini, "Hello!" Jessica flips her hair, Josh's jaw drops as he stares down her body. "You can look, but you can't touch. Why are you here?" Jessica smiled, Josh studdered, "Uh...Is there a Victoria here?" "Yes, Why, you need her? I'll call her to the door, if you want!" Jessica said, "That'd be nice." Josh smiled, Jessica turns around, while Josh leans back to get a better look of her ass. A few minutes later, Victoria and Jessica came. "Hello- Josh?!" Victoria yelled, Jessica looked in-between the two, "You know each other, I'm guessing?" Jessica said, "Yes, I know him, He's my brother." Victoria glared at him, "How's my little sister?" Josh leaned in for a hug, Victoria steps back making him stumble over. "Don't touch me." Victoria said then walking away. "....Would you like to come in?" Jessica asked, "Sure." Josh walked in, Jessica leads him to the living room. "So, what happened between you and Victoria that made her so mad at you?" Jessica asked, "Well...See, My family...." As Josh explained, Hours went by and Jessica listened. "So, this is all because of your parents wanting you to become a docter?" Jessica said, "Yep, I know, a pretty stupid reason, but there's more to that, which I can't explain. Anyways, How did you and Victoria become friends?" "We met this year, and we're already best friends!" Jessica giggled. ---- Katherine walked to Danny's room, creepily opening the door. "Hey...Danny...." Katherine sat on his bed as he read a book, "Hey Kathy! How are you?" "I'm great, but, I need advice." "Uh, Sure?" Danny sat his book down on his bed. "What would you like advice for?" Danny said, "Okay...Uh....What would you do if you liked this boy, who you thought was single but your own blood, your sister, goes with that guy just to spike me out?" Katherine sighed, "Well, I'm not a girl, but, Looks like you'll just have to fight for him, I mean if she's not giving up, then you play dirty." Danny smiled, So did Katherine, This was actually the first time Danny's given her some mean advice. Katherine and Danny were practically like brother and sister, In third grade, some suggested they should go out, but Clementine and Danny were an item, Katherine used to have a crush on Danny, which wasn't mutual. "I actually like this plan...So, enough talking about me, I heard you slept with Jessica?" Katherine crossed her arms, "What?No! I'm serious Katherine, Please, you and Ben are the actual only two that should believe me-" "Don't worry, I believe you, You can't be that stupid." Katherine laid her head on Danny's shoulder. "When did life hit a brick and became so complicated?" Katherine sighed, Danny smiled, "I have no idea..." Danny said. After an hour of talking, Katherine left. Leaving Danny all to himself. Wolf enters the room, "Hello, Danny." Wolf swings at Danny, knocking him over on the bed, Wolf punches Danny in the stomach, every little groan is heard. As he beats Danny up, Ben and Katherine enter the room. "Woah Woah Woah!" Ben jumps in front of Danny, pushing Wolf to the wall, Katherine runs to a injured Danny, "What did you do you idiot?!" Katherine glared at Wolf, "HE COULD BE DYING ALL BECAUSE OF YOU." Katherine calls for Jessica, Victoria, and Clementine. "He CHEATED on your BEST FRIEND, MY SISTER. HE DESERVES TO GET BEAT UP." And to actually think, I like you... Katherine thought. Jessica runs in the room, With Victoria. Which, Clementine comes in last. "What- OH MY GOD, WHAT'S WRONG WITH DANNY?!" Jessica asked, "Well, Clementine's idiotic brother was pounding Danny with his fist." Katherine glares at Wolf, Jessica turns to Wolf, who is looking very pitiful at the moment. She walks over to him and punches him in the nose, sprints of blood dripping out. Clementine's jaw drops pulling Jessica away from Wolf, "Don't you ever in your life touch my brother, you have no idea what we're capable of." she whispered. Josh enters through the commotion, everyone's yelling at each other. So, he grabs a whistle, blowing it. "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?" Josh yelled, "Just what I was asking..." Victoria mumbled, "I don't even live here, and apparently some drama happened that I missed, now, calmly- Okay...This isn't working. Someone, escort Wolf out and someone take Danny to the hospital" Josh sighed, Everyone left the room, except Jessica and Victoria. ---- The next morning, Katherine and Ben visited the hospital to see Danny. As they entered his hospital room, Danny was watching tv, "Hey, big guy, How's it going?" Ben laughed as he sat in a chair, "Oh, nothing, This seems more peaceful than sitting at home." "Since I'm quick to see through lies, this is not peaceful AND you can't stand Hospital food-" "Especially jello." Katherine,Ben, and Danny said. "Just so you know, we're taking you out tonight, buddy." Ben slapped Danny on his shoulders. "Where?" Danny asked, "Well, To die things down a little, we're taking you tooooooooooo: Juniors!" Katherine smiled, Danny's mouth opens, wide that is. "REALLY?! JUNIORS?!" He smiled and opened his arms wide open for Ben and Katherine to hug him. ---- Victoria Caliente's POV I was in panic mode, not thinking, weak but urging myself to get out of here. I ran down the stairs and the cold wet air assaulted my face. My legs felt like heavy pillars and I was tripping over my feet. I had to get away fast. I was gaining speed as I hit the crosswalk. I did not even think to look and tumbled forward pitching my exhausted body forward. I did not hear anything as my ears were pounding with the sound of my heartbeat. I heard the screech and at the last moment, as the blue flash appeared before my eyes, I slowly turned to my right side and covered my face. The whoosh of the vehicle as it torn at the side of my clothes spun me around and I fell to the ground. I heard the brakes metal on metal and the abrupt sound as the came to an abrupt stop. "Victoria?!" My brother, Josh came to my side, Jessica aswell. I heard them say. "Stop yelling in my ear, you idiot..." I mumbled to Josh who stood back up, That's when Jessica helped me up. "Are you okay?" Jessica pulled me in for a hug, I stared at Josh, who was silent. As we finally reaced to our destination, Jessica went to the bathroom. "Listen, Stay away from Jessica or I'm telling mom and dad your little secret. I tried the first time and that's really how I left." "What secret? I can easily say that you're blackmailing me, Plus, Mom and Dad will believe me. Not you. They actually hate you." I smiled, a devious smile too. "Oh, so you wanna play games? The secret that you're Bisexual. Don't think I didn't see you with Ben that night, Victoria. And don't think I didn't see you with some girl from a club the next night." Josh smirked, I slapped him, it actually felt good to slap my own brother. "Tell ANYONE about that and you'll be in the cemetery." I grabbed his collar and leaves to use the bathroom, that's when Jessica came out. "Josh wants you." I said then entering the bathroom. I pulled out my phone, dialing Ben's number. "Hello?" He said, "Josh knows. Josh knows. He saw everything. He's going to tell." "Tell what?" Ben asked, "That you and me slept together in nineth grade you idiot!" I said, "....Oh. Well, I mean, it's in the past. I clearly don't have any feelings for you plus, you don't have any feelings for me." Ben said, "But, are you going to tell Valerie that?" I asked, "...No...." He sighed, "Look, why can't we talk about this when we get home, I'm going to Juniors with Katherine and Danny!" "B-B..." I stuttered, then Ben hung up. I left the bathroom, heading for the table me,Josh, and Jessica were sitting at. When I arrived, Jessica and Josh were making out. ---- I stare at the two, who had no idea I was there, that's when I grab my purse exit the restaurant. ---- Ben, Danny, and Katherine sat at a table in Juniors, I decided to visit them. "Ben, you've been acting strange ever since you left the hospital, you okay?" Katherine asked, "Uh yeah..." Ben looked around until he saw Victoria and Valerie, "Oh my god..." Ben hid under the table, "Okay...Maybe he isn't okay..." Danny looked under the table. "Hi Guys!" Valerie walked over, Victoria behind her. "Hey Val, If you're looking for Ben he's under there." Katherine and Danny smirked, Valerie looks under the table, "No he's not..." "Yes he is- What?" Katherine looked under the table, she looks at Valerie, "Um...Okay then...Uh, why don't you sit with us! You too Victoria!" Katherine smiled. "Uh..No thanks, I'm just here to look around." Victoria smiled and walks away. ---- "Hey..." Victoria sat next to Ben, who was sitting on a large water fountain. "Hey..." "Are you upset about this?" Victoria looked at Ben, "N-No, I mean...I'm just scared if I tell Valerie then it's the end of us." Ben sighed, "Well then, Don't tell her until it's right." Victoria smiled. "Ugh..Fine." ---- Alyssa dialed Victoria's number, "Pick up...Pick up...Pick up..." Alyssa was impatient, she had news. "Hello?" "Victoria guess what?!" "What?" "WE HAVE BEEN INVITED TO THE MTV SUMMER FESTIVAL." Alyssa yelled over the phone "No way?!" "Yes way, We have choices: To Perform or to not perform, I think we should perform." Alyssa smiled. "OH MY GOD, REALLY?!" Victoria yelled, an excited Victoria accidently drops her phone but picks it up. "Yes, now we need to get everyone home, so we share the news!!" Alyssa said, "Okay!" Victoria smiled, hanging up. "What happened?" Ben asked, "We have been invited to an MTV Summer Festival. Can you believe it? And we have to choose to perform or not!" Victoria smiles, Ben smiles aswell, both screaming. Ben picks her up and swings her around, After minutes of swinging Victoria around, "WOAH WOAH WOAH, Put me down, You have a crush." Victoria said, "Oh...Yeah..." Ben puts Victoria down and the two run home. ---- Okay, that's all for today! Sorry for not posting for a LONG time, Anyways, A little Bentoria friendship in this, The gang is invited to the MTV Summer Festival, Which I can't freaking wait to write that chapter (which would be the final chapter which isn't until the 10th Chapter). Many celebrities will be featured in that so! A nice little Katheranny moment in this, Danny gets beat up, but is sent to the hospital. So, what happens next on Sweet Summer Nights? Comment Below for your opinions, thoughts, theories, and critism! Also, Comment if you like the song I added in this? If you want to know what the song name is, which is Boom Clap, by Charli XCX. It was featured in The Fault In Our Stars trailer, which I am in LOVE with that trailer, I haven't seen the movie yet, nor have I read the books so, don't judge. For those who ask what Juniors is: Juniors is a Brooklyn Dessert Restaurant that is famous for its Cheesecakes, after the Cheesecakes became famous Juniors became an All around the state restaurant. Anyways, Bye! ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Comment below! Category:Blog posts